


Break Time

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo is working so hard on something and looks so tired, seeing that Yabu feels so sorry for him so he tell him to take a little break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Title:** Break Time  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo (Inoobu)  
 **Genre:** Romace, fluffy  
 **Summary:** Inoo is working so hard on something and looks so tired, seeing that Yabu feels so sorry for him so he tell him to take a little break.

\----------------------------------------------

Inoo with this color   
Yabu with this color

\---------------------------------------------

Inoo put down his pencil, he was very tired, he just come home from rehearsal and show at MS, he wanted to take a break, but here he is, drawing with his pencil. He is sighing deeply. It’s already 1 AM, and he hasn’t got his sleep yet.

“I just can’t count the height right!” Inoo is whining.

“What’s wrong Kei?” Yabu who is in the bed playing his phone, asked the poor Kei.

“It’s the project I've been doing, it’s too difficult!” Inoo starting to yell out his stress. He take a paper where he wrote all the calculation and read it again.

“Why don’t you take a little break, just 5 minutes or so? You have been sitting there for 2 hours already, you need to cool down your head.” Yabu said that while walking toward Inoo and sit beside him. Inoo put down the paper and take off his glasses, he sigh again.

“I think it’s a good idea, I’ll take a break then.” Inoo finally taking a break from 2 hours of drawing and counting.

“Here, lay your head, I’ll lend you my shoulder.” Then, Inoo laid his head at Yabu’s shouder. His hair is being caressed by Yabu and he feels so comfortable.

“Nee, Kei-chan, what exactly are you drawing?” Yabu asked while looking at a big paper on the table.

“It’s a design of a huge building for a company or some kind like that, it’s actually Aikawa-san’s project, but he want me to contribute, he said it would be good for experience. I never thought it will be this hard.” Inoo replied, and more whining and frowning.

“Aikawa-san? Your lecturer when you were at uni?” aksed Yabu which only answered with nod by Inoo.

“When is the dead line?”

“9 PM, today. I don’t know if I can finish this or not.”

“I think you can. You’re my Kei, I know you can do it.” Yabu said confidently. Inoo laugh happily seeing and hearing his boyfriend like that.

“What does that have anything to do with my work?” said Inoo then he laugh again.

“At least you’re cheering up. I don’t want to see those stressed face of yours. It makes you looks scary.” Yabu giggles. Inoo giggles too. Well, no one want to see the stressed face of Inoo, right?

“Thank you for being here Kou, if you weren't here, I wouldn't feel at ease like this.” Hearing that Yabu holds Inoo hands and kissed it.

“It’s because you are my precious boyfriend, I want to be useful for my lovely boyfriend.”

“Thank you Kou~”

“Kei, please, would you said something else other than’ Thank you’?”

“Like what?”

“Anything is fine.”

“I love you~”

“Now that’s better! I love you too~”

“Nee, Kou, you should go to bed, it’s late already and we are having a show at 10. I don’t want you to be tired because of me.” Said Inoo. Yeah, Yabu didn’t have anything to do, he can just sleep now, but of course he won’t.

“No. I won’t let my princess suffer alone. I’ll sleep if you are.” Replied Yabu. He won’t let Inoo alone all night long. Especially when he’s doing something so complicated like designing on his own.

“I am really the luckiest person in this world. I have such sweet and caring boyfriend.” Inoo smiled widely then he hugs Yabu.

“Really? For me, I am the luckiest. Because I have this cute boy for my boyfriend.” Yabu let go of the hug which makes Inoo a little disappoint.

“But I didn’t do much for you.”

“You take care of me so well. One more thing, you always makes me happy by loving me so much.” Said Yabu, it makes Inoo blush hardly.  Then, suddenly Inoo sneeze.

“It’s so cold.” Inoo whine.

“Eh? You need to warm up your body, I’ll take blanket or sweeter for you. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Yabu is about to stand up, but then Inoo grab his hand, stopping him from getting Inoo a sweeter.

“I don’t want blanket or sweeter to make me warm.”

“Then?”

“I want you to keep me warm.” Said Inoo wanted to get a hug.

“Pardon me?” Yabu is being clueless as always, that makes Inoo rolled his eyes.

“You’re too clueless Kou!” Inoo face-palmed “I mean I want a hug.” Finally he said his true wish.

“Oh, Sorry. Come here, I’ll give you a hug.” Yabu hugs Inoo and caressing his hair.

“Now, you get what you want. Continue your work, so you can finish it in time. I’ll be here so you won’t get lonely.” Inoo smiled hearing the older words, he let go of the hug and get back to work. Yabu keep him accompany the entire night until he finish his work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! I'm happy to have a reader~  
No improvement since my 1st fic I guess?  
Hope I'll get better at writing soon hehe~  
Please leave me a comment so I know how you think!  
Once again, Thank you for reading!


End file.
